Flash season 5
Synopsis Matching wits with [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Clifford_DeVoe The Thinker], who by season's end had harnessed the powers of all twelve bus metas he created, stretched [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Team_Flash Team Flash] to their limits, but with the help of some new allies, [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Barry_Allen Barry Allen] (aka The Flash) and company were able to put a stop to the Enlightenment and save [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Central_City Central City] once again. However, with the arrival of Barry and [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Iris_West Iris]' speedster daughter, [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Nora_West-Allen Nora], who arrived from the future admitting to having made a "big mistake", things are anything but status quo. Will parenthood be the challenge that finally slows The Flash down?[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-0 [1]] Cast Main cast[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)?action=edit&section=3 ] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Grant_Gustin Grant Gustin] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Barry_Allen Barry Allen/The Flash/Savitar] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Candice_Patton Candice Patton] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Iris_West Iris West-Allen] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Danielle_Panabaker Danielle Panabaker] as Dr. [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Caitlin_Snow Caitlin Snow]/[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Killer_Frost_(split_personality) Killer Frost] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Carlos_Valdes Carlos Valdes] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Cisco_Ramon Cisco Ramon/Vibe] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Hartley_Sawyer Hartley Sawyer] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Ralph_Dibny Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Danielle_Nicolet Danielle Nicolet] as District Attorney [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Cecille_Horton Cecille Horton] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Jessica_Parker_Kennedy Jessica Parker Kennedy] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Nora_West-Allen Nora West-Allen/XS] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Chris_Klein Chris Klein] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Orlin_Dwyer Orlin Dwyer/Cicada] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_Cavanagh Tom Cavanagh] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Harrison_Sherloque_Wells Harrison Sherloque Wells], Professor [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Eobard_Thawne Eobard Thawne], [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Harrison_Wolfgang_Wells Harrison Wolfgang Wells], and Dr. [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Harrison_Wells_(Earth_Two) Harrison "Harry" Wells] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Jesse_L._Martin Jesse L. Martin] as Detective [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Joe_West Joe West] Recurring cast *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Keiynan_Lonsdale Keiynan Lonsdale] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Wally_West Wally West/Kid Flash] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Patrick_Sabongui Patrick Sabongui] as Captain [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/David_Singh David Singh] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Walters Susan Walters] as Dr. [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Carla_Tannhauser Carla Tannhauser] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Kyle_Secor Kyle Secor] as Dr. [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Snow Thomas Snow]/[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Icicle Icicle] *Jacob Artist as Bart West-Allen/Hot Pursuit/Mask Man *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)# Islie Hirvonen] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Grace_Gibbons Grace Gibbons] *as Future Grace Gibbons *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)# Lossen Chambers] as Dr. [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Ambres Ambres] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Kiana_Madeira Kiana Madeira] as [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Spencer_Young Spencer Young/Spin] *Paige Spara as Meloni Thawne Guest Cast *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Sabongui Patrick Sabongui] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Singh David Singh] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Cudmore Daniel Cudmore] as William Lang / Gridlock *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erin_Cummings Erin Cummings] as Vanessa Jansen / Block *Marty Finochio as Bruno Moretti *Troy James as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rag_Doll_(comics) Peter Merkel / Rag Doll] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_LaMarr Phil LaMarr] voices Rag Doll *Reina Hardesty as Jocelyn "Joss" Jackam / Weather Witch *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liam_McIntyre Liam McIntyre] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weather_Wizard Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LaMonica_Garrett LaMonica Garrett] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monitor_(comics) Mar Novu / Monito] *Michelle Harrison as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nora_Allen Nora Allen] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Wesley_Shipp John Wesley Shipp] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_minor_DC_Comics_characters#Henry_Allen Henry Allen] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flash_(Barry_Allen) Barry Allen / Flash] of[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flash_(1990_TV_series) Earth-90] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teddy_Sears Teddy Sears] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hunter_Zolomon_(Arrowverse) Hunter Zolomon / Zoom] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Todd Tony Todd] voices Zoom *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyler_Hoechlin Tyler Hoechlin] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clark_Kent Kal-El / Clark Kent] / [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman Superman] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bitsie_Tulloch Elizabeth Tulloch] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lois_Lane Lois Lane] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_Amell Stephen Amell] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Queen_(Arrowverse) Oliver Queen / Green Arrow] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melissa_Benoist Melissa Benoist] as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supergirl_(Arrowverse) Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El / Supergirl][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flash_(season_5)#cite_note-CrossoverGuests-35 [] Confirmed plot points *There will be a [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Elseworlds three-show crossover] with ''[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Supergirl Supergirl]'' and ''[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Arrow Arrow]''. The crossover will introduce [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman Batwoman], [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City Gotham City], and [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Lois_Lane Lois Lane].[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-Batwoman-1 [2]][https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-2 [3]][https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-3 [4]] *One of the themes for this season is family.[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-EW-4 [5]] Another theme for the season is "legacy".[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-DigitalSpy-5 [6]] *A possible episode in the second half of the season will feature both [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Grodd Grodd] and [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Shay_Lamden_(Earth_Two) King Shark].[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-TVLine-6 [7]] *There will be a few new versions of Wells.[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-DigitalSpy-5 [6]] *Cisco and Ralph's friendship will be explored.[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-DigitalSpy-5 [6]] *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Jesse_Wells Jesse Wells] and [https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Jay_Garrick Jay Garrick] may return.[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-DigitalSpy-5 [6]] Confirmed new character *'''Lois Lane:''' The estranged daughter of U.S. General Sam Lane, Lois is a tenacious, righteous and stubborn reporter who will go to any length to get the story and almost never fails.[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-7 [8]] *'''Monitor:''' A mysterious visitor who is from another planet and is both ambiguous, inscrutable and has the power that is teased as nearly infinite.[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-Lon-El-8 [9]] *'''Nora Fries:'''[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5_(The_Flash)#cite_note-9 [10]] *'''John Deegan:''' A doctor at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane in Gotham City, but he might just be crazier than the inmates he treats. His machinations will draw Green Arrow, The Flash and Supergirl to Gotham City. *'''Batwoman''' *Donald '''Wes'''t '''Allen''' - Is the younger twin brother of Nora allen and the son of Barry and Iris he was to believe to be dead saving his sister from Future Cicada * Episode Cast and characters